1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electronic inverter-type means for controllably powering the magnetron in a microwave oven with power derived from a regular electric utility power line.
2. Description of Prior Art
Electronic inverter-type power supplies for powering the magnetron in microwave ovens have been described in previous literature, such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,973,165 to Hester and 4,002,875 to Kiuchi et al.
However, prior art power supplies of this type suffers from lack of cost-effectivity as well as from various functional limitations, such as lack of simple means for electrically controlling the power fed to the magnetron, poor regulation of the magnitude of the magnetron anode current, poor power factor of the power supplied to the magnetron, poor power factor of the power drawn from the power line, high-frequency modulations on the magnetron anode current, and/or excessive peak-to-average magnetron power.